


Growing Up

by Hetalia1912



Series: Life And Family [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Foster Family, Alternate Universe - Orphanage, Bang Chan & Lee Felix are Related, Bang Chan-centric, Insomniac Bang Chan, Lee Minho | Lee Know & Yang Jeongin | I.N are Siblings, M/M, Parents Bang Chan & Kim Woojin, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Past Drug Addiction, Shy Lee Felix (Stray Kids)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 08:30:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19353265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Summary: (Wip)





	Growing Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Wip)

**7:15 AM**

Wake up,we're going to late." Problem is he doesn't  _want_ to be late,but he doesn't want to  _wake up_ either.

It's the most sleep he's gotten in the last few weeks and he would rather it stay that way thank you very much. _Seriously who's bright idea was this?_ He wondered.

"Please get up so I don't have to drag you out of bed again."

 


End file.
